


【初代光】Don’t look back

by SwallowOrchideous



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwallowOrchideous/pseuds/SwallowOrchideous
Summary: 光之战士在最终决战后奔赴冥界，去寻找消散的哈迪斯。（光耳浦斯和哈律狄克）回头和不回头，准备了两个选择，究竟把生命献给苍生，还是献给爱情？
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

歌唱吧，哈罗妮！

为你座下勇武的英雄光之战士，

他手持重剑、太刀与巨斧，深入黑风海底的永夜，

讨伐罪恶的冥王！

无畏的冒险者沉入漆黑的深渊，

扣响冥界的大门，

守门的巨犬刻耳柏洛斯抬起一个脑袋，

“嗬，嗬，是谁扰我清梦？”

冒险者说：“我要进去找一个人。”

刻耳柏洛斯用粗暴的命令赶走他：

“去，去，快走开，冥界的大门不许任何人进入，正如逝去的时光无法重现，逝去的人也不会再回来。”

冒险者放下手中的重剑递给他说：

“善良的刻耳柏洛斯啊，你是这世界上心肠最好的巨犬，这是我从原初世界带来的重剑，它曾陪着我斩杀无数食罪灵，剑身浸润了魔物的鲜血，我将它送给你，请你让我见哈迪斯。”

刻耳柏洛斯的第一个头叼起纯黑的重剑，含糊不清地说：

“好吧，好吧，不过只能见一面，你可以他问一个问题，然后快快从这里滚蛋！”

冒险者在大门外等到月亮升起，一只鲸头鸛从门里飞出来，落在他眼前。

鲸头鸛化为人形，他的前额有一缕白发，身上穿着像太阳一样灼目的礼服，那是皇帝的华装。

哈迪斯不耐烦地说：“你有什么问题要问我？”

冒险者说：“我要你给我讲讲你在世界分裂后的事。”

哈迪斯露出怀念的神情说道：“那可真是个很长的故事了。”

于是哈迪斯开始讲述起来，他说起世界分裂后的混沌，他说起仅存的无影们的悲伤。

他提起亚拉戈的辉煌，始皇帝在他的辅佐下南征北战，将整个大陆纳入版图，

水晶闪闪发亮，为先进的科技提供能源，蛮神巴哈姆特，迸发出耀目的华光。

接下来是灵灾，

大地开裂，帝国覆灭；文明陷落，冰雪肆虐；洪水滔天，城邦北迁。

冒险者听着听着，支撑不住地睡了过去，待他醒来，

月亮落下的时间已到，哈迪斯又化成鲸头鸛飞走。

于是冒险者再次敲响了冥界的大门。

守门的巨犬刻耳柏洛斯抬起第二个脑袋对他吼道：

“嗬，嗬，又是你，你为什么还不离开？当心我把你当成骨头啃了！”

冒险者解下腰间的打刀递给他说：

“聪慧的刻耳柏洛斯啊，你是这世界上最识货的巨犬，这是我从东方大陆带来的打刀，它曾和我一道斩杀疯狂的皇太子，还一个国家以自由，

无数人称赞这宝刀的锋利，更多的人头颅尽丧刀下，我将它送给你，请你再让我见哈迪斯。”

刻耳柏洛斯的第二个头叼起华美的打刀，得意洋洋地说：

“好吧，好吧，不过只能见一面，你可以再问他一个问题，不过这可没有下次了！”

冒险者在大门外等到星辰满天，那只鲸头鸛再次从门里飞出来，落在他眼前。

鲸头鸛化为人形，他的身上开了一个大洞，身上穿着像月亮一样撒满银辉的衣服，那是无影的黑袍。

哈迪斯无奈地问他：“这次又有什么问题要问我？”

冒险者说：“我要你给我讲讲你在上古时代的事。”

哈迪斯露出悲怆的神情说道：“那可是一个更长的故事了。”

于是哈迪斯又开始耐心地讲述起来，那可真是个好地方，安稳又豁亮，他说起马克连萨斯广场的微风，他说起站在阿科拉塔上所见到的天空。

他提起阿尼德罗的研究，拉哈布雷亚教授创造出火焰织成的不死鸟，比世上所有的灯更亮更烫。

创造管理局永远热闹非凡，人们自由地思考与创作；人民辩论馆里即使出现分歧，也会求同存异，那里有着各式各样的思想。

战争对他们来说只是书本上的概念，为了领土而厮杀更是闻所未闻，真人活在永恒的时间之中，拥有不屈的灵魂。

冒险者听着听着，再一次支撑不住地睡了过去，待他醒来，

满天星辰尽数陨落，哈迪斯变回鲸头鸛的时间又到了。

于是冒险者第三次敲响了冥界的大门。

守门的巨犬刻耳柏洛斯抬起第三个脑袋对他狂吠：

“嗬，嗬，又是你这个可恶的人类，你这次又要来做什么？如果你再不走，你就会变成我的一道美餐！”

冒险者解下背上的巨斧递给他说：

“无畏的刻耳柏洛斯啊，你是这世界上最勇敢的巨犬，你才不会怕冥王对你的惩罚，

这是我从冒险的起始就带在身上的巨斧，它陪伴我待在格里达尼亚的露天剧场，陪伴我穿过利姆萨·罗敏萨的海港，陪伴我走过乌尔达哈的红玉大街和白银小巷；

它为我斩杀蛮神，对抗仇敌，开辟前路，我对待它甚至比对待我自己更细心，这是我最后的武器，

现在，我将它送给你，请你，再让我见哈迪斯一面。”

刻耳柏洛斯的第三个头叼起沉重的巨斧，十分心虚地说：

“好吧，好吧，你就用这个再买一个问题吧，不过你要记住，无论是谁的灵魂，最后都会散入以太，

如果你再不离开，暴怒的冥王听闻有人偷偷会见死去的亡魂，真的会把你给我做晚餐！”

冒险者在大门外等啊等啊，在外面的世界应当已是黄昏，在这里只有些微的光从崖缝中消失，

那只鲸头鸛终于再一次飞了出来，落在他眼前。

鲸头鸛化为人形，他的神情落寞，身上穿着没有任何装饰的衣服，像是最深沉的夜色，那是古代人的长袍。

哈迪斯面带悲悯地问他：“你已用尽最后的机会，到底是什么问题让你拼尽全部身家？”

冒险者说：“真不好意思，这次我没有什么要问的。”

“那就别搭理我！你知道飞出来有多困难吗？”哈迪斯非常生气地说，

“还是说你是那种人？没办法忍受沉默的类型？真是麻烦的英雄大人啊……”

冒险者说道：“我不要你回答问题，也不要你向我讲述什么。我要你待在这里，让我好好看看你。”

他们从黄昏待到黎明，冒险者记住他每一次睫毛的扇动，每一次轻柔的呼吸。

崖缝里透出些微光亮，日出的时刻又到了，哈迪斯的手被微光照到，便化为一只羽翼。

“你记住这些就足够了，正如逝去的时光无法重现，逝去的人也不会再回来。”

冒险者看着鲸头鸛远去，自言自语道：“若我说不够呢？”

他的掌心里躺着一片鲸头鸛的羽毛。

“回来，回来，你不能进去！任何进入冥界的人都无法再回去！”刻耳柏洛斯气急败坏地暴跳，把冥界的大地跺得震天响。

守门的巨犬刻耳柏洛斯三张嘴里塞满了礼物，三个头谁也不愿意放下自己那个，他变成了叼着树枝的狗崽子，再也不能把冒险者当晚餐了。

鲸头鸛的羽毛为他指引了方向，他奔跑入冥界大门，穿过生长着黑色的白杨和不结果的椰树的花园，在地上追着巨鸟飞行的影子，它飞得快他就跑得快，它飞得慢他就跑得慢。

奔涌的冥河阿喀隆阻断了他的去路，痛苦之河里没有水流，流淌的都是无人纪念的亡魂，它们没有渡河的钱，波涛的声音都是他们的哭嚎，企图将下一个渡河的人裹挟入他们的苦难之中。

在这河水里，只有一艘小船能够浮于船上，冥界的船工卡戎来到冒险者的面前，伸出枯槁的手向他讨要硬币。

冒险者摸了摸自己的口袋说：

“我不是普通的死人，没有人为我祭奠，更没人为我下葬，没有人在我的眼睛上放硬币，

好心的船夫啊，我已身无分文，请你帮我一把，让我渡过河流去往对岸，我要去找很重要的人。”

卡戎坚定地摇了摇头说：

“没有钱，便不能上船。”

冒险者眼看鲸头鸛就快飞走，急得满头大汗，说道：

“有没有什么办法能让我过去，让我做苦工，打杂，跑腿，只要能让我过去，做什么都可以。”

卡戎还是坚定地摇头，他指了指河里的亡魂：

“我不缺劳工，但是，”

卡戎指着冒险者的眼睛说道：

“你的眼睛看起来还不错，像两颗蓝宝石，比珂露西亚的海水还要蓝，比最纯净的水晶更蓝，

如果你愿意把它们给我，我可以为你抵消两枚硬币的渡资。”

冒险者心里飞快地寻思：

没了眼睛我回去还可以向魔女玛托雅讨教如何用以太视物，在冥界里一丝光亮都没有，寻找哈迪斯只要有腿和羽毛就够了，要眼睛做什么？

于是冒险者把蓝宝石一样的眼睛给了卡戎。

河对岸是一片灰色的田园，这便是长春花之地，这里连接着两条路，一条通往痛苦之所塔尔塔罗斯，一条通往幸福之所福地爱丽舍。

鲸头鸛走走停停，像是思索了一番，飞向了塔尔塔罗斯，冒险者跟在它身后，它走他也走，它停他也停。

塔尔塔罗斯里的哀号比冥河中的还要令人心痛，这里尽数是犯了过错接受惩罚的亡魂。

哈迪斯在塔尔塔罗斯的沼泽边看了一眼，便跳了进去，冒险者也跟着他跳了进去。

冥界的河流相通，塔尔塔罗斯的沼泽连通代表着痛苦的河流科库特斯河，那条河由眼泪构成，没有人能从那里经过，就连卡戎也不行。

冒险者听见哭泣，都是他曾经听过的声音，被他杀死的蛮族和士兵的眼泪在河流里伸出手，紧锁他的口鼻，紧扣他的手脚。

冒险者的喉咙被一只手握住，他知道这些都是他的罪恶，因为那只手是一个幼年蛮族的眼泪做的，她的父母死于英雄的巨斧，她也流离终为饿殍。

“你们想要什么才能安息？”冒险者问道。

亡灵们不说话，只是哭泣，科库特斯河的水面上涨，滔天的浪花里都是一双双找不到方向的手。

冒险者说：

“我把英雄的名誉留在这里，它来自生命，现在也归还给生命。”

“你确定吗？”

一个声音说道，

“你从这里出去以后，将不会有人记得你，朋友与你冷漠相对，敌人仍会挥刀相向，屠杀带给你的辉煌空余躯壳，你所做的一切尽属虚妄，你的痕迹将一无所存，你的荣誉有千斤重，现在皆化为尘烟。”

冒险者转向哈迪斯的方向，空洞的眼框望着水中巨鸟。

鲸头鸛浮在沼泽上，抓着他的是几个世界的亡魂，是那些因合并世界而死去的破碎生命体。

有一只小手握住他的脖颈，哈迪斯留下一滴眼泪流入那手中，那是他的长子。

冒险者说：

“是的。”

那些握住他的手尽数散开，水浪沿着沼泽向科库特斯河散去，滔天的巨浪里有一部分平息下去，露出冥界灰白的天空。

冒险者手握羽毛爬出沼泽，鲸头鸛也已重新起飞。

他追上去，心里念着：

哈迪斯，现在我与你一样，满手鲜血，一身罪孽，一无所有。

鲸头鸛飞啊飞啊，它停下来休息冒险者也停下来休息，它在空中加速冒险者就在地上加速。

鲸头鸛飞到了幸福之所爱丽舍，这里是没有罪孽的灵魂所居住的地方，他们活在纯白色的城市里，永远没有痛苦。

哈迪斯落在了一个喷泉旁，一群穿着黑色长袍、戴着白色面具、身材高大的人从喷泉边走过，鲸头鸛的眼睛默默凝视着他们远去的身影。

“真是一只固执的鸟，像我的一位好友。”

冒险者听出这声音是希斯拉德。

“你好，你看上去是个旅行者。”

而这个声音是奥尔什方。

奥尔什方问：

“你怎么了，你的眼眶里空空荡荡，却流下泪来，你先坐在这里，我去为你找一方手帕。”

这样一来冒险者也坐在喷泉边，他听见奥尔什方对他说：

“你很像我过去的一个挚友，不过他不留胡子，没有这么多伤疤，眉间没有皱纹，他喜欢笑胜过哭泣，他遭遇的相遇多过别离，他还有一双极为美丽的蓝色眼睛……对不起，我说错了话。”

冒险者摇摇头表示没关系。

“我很思念他，可是我希望他永远不要出现在这里。”

哈迪斯扇动翅膀，冒险者知道他一定又留下了什么。

“我把我的时间留在这里。”冒险者说道。

他很快就知道这意味着什么，他经历了他所经历过的一切伤痛，从路易索瓦大师的牺牲到敏菲利亚的离去，从风雪之下的冰之巫女一直到最为优秀的帕帕力莫。

时间是治愈伤痛的良药，而他的时间被遗留在幸福之所里，当他每一次经历过痛苦，人们都说过一段时间他就会走出来，可他没有时间了。

他遇见一切失去的人，那些伤痛在他愈合的口子上重新割了一遍，直到鲜血淋漓。

那些记忆永远都不会遗忘，永远像是昨天才发生一样，死亡的画面永远清晰，他没能抓住的手永远近在眼前，他的眼前是无止境的噩梦。

他被涌来的悲痛压得几乎直不起腰，鲸头鸛也一样，可它拍拍翅膀，又要起飞了。

冒险者追上去，心里念着：

哈迪斯，现在我与你一样，满身伤痛，空留余恨，背负整个世界的重量。

第三天，鲸头鸛没有飞远，它扇动翅膀，飞进了冥王的宫殿。

冒险者才一踏进去，冥王的声音便从帘幕后传来：

“有一个活人进入了我的宫殿！滚出去！”

冥王宫殿里的雕像和蛇发的女妖们一起大喊着：

“滚出去！”

冒险者没有退却，他向冥王吼道：

“我要知道哈迪斯去了什么地方！”

冥王的权杖敲在地上，把冥界的一切震得摇晃，他说：

“他早就消散了，他是个原生种无影，连亡魂都不算，早就进入了以太之流循环往复！正如逝去的时光无法重现，逝去的人也不会再回来！”

冒险者喊道：“我还要见他！”

冥王怒吼道：

“你这是做梦！”

冥王宫殿里张开血口的巨狼和有毒的蟾蜍一起大喊着：

“你这是做梦！”

冥王的宫殿都被他的怒火震得扭曲，他高声吼道：

“你已经穿过了刻耳柏洛斯镇守的大门，你穿过了卡戎摆渡的阿喀隆河，你穿过了长春花平原，你穿过了塔尔塔罗斯，你穿过了爱丽舍，你把我的地盘弄得一团乱，还不够吗？”

冥王宫殿里的宝箱和珠玉都王冠空无一物的嘴一起大喊着：

“还不够吗？”

冒险者握紧怀中的羽毛：

“若我说不够呢？”

帘幕后的冥王大发雷霆：

“你一介活人违反规则进入我的冥界之门，我没有立即杀死你已是开恩，而你居然还妄想寻找一个不存在的人，难道你以为不需要付出任何代价吗？

我要将你判处永无止境的劳役，在长春花平原上为我牧鹅，直至获得冥王的宽恕为止，而我，”

冥王的声音响彻整个冥界：

“永远不会宽恕你！”

冒险者没有武器，没办法反抗冥王，只好来到灰色的长春花平原上，为冥王管理他的鹅。

长春花平原枯萎破败，没有任何生机，冒险者带着鹅群在田野上游荡，饿了吃甘草，渴了饮冷水，累了就睡在天鹅们柔软的羽毛之间，有一只最小的天鹅伸出洁白的翅膀，为他挡住冥界厉厉的寒风。

冒险者每天都能看见爱丽舍的城墙，那里每天都洋溢着幸福与快乐。有一群着黑袍戴白面的学者每天都会在城边走过，吟风弄月，讨论着世界的模样。

他用芦苇做笛身，用草叶做笛穗，做了一支笛子，当那群学者走过，他想着哈迪斯在露天席大广场上与他初遇的样子，就呜呜地吹响。那笛子的声音是如此动人，连哭泣的亡魂都驻足聆听。

只有一个学者看向他，问他：

“这是什么笛子？”

冒险者答：

“这是一支魔笛，是我的宝贝。”

这笛子吹出来的声音实在是太美妙了，简直连睡神修普诺斯也要睁开他的眼睛，学者们站在城边，都很感兴趣。

那个学者问他：

“这个笛子你肯出售吗？城里的金子随你搬。”

冒险者答道：

“这可是我的宝贝，如果你诚心要我就卖给你，我要一个吻。”

“什么？”学者们很吃惊，没见过这样的流氓。

“你这瞎眼的鹅倌怎么可以提这种要求，这笛子不要也罢。”

冒险者不屑地说：

“不要就不要，我吹给小鹅们听。”

那只最小的天鹅气得嘎嘎大叫。

第二天，学者们又照旧从城外走过。

冒险者吹起他的笛子，这一次他想起哈迪斯在隆卡的森林里给他寻脉灯火的样子，声音比前一次还要动听，死神停下了他的镰刀，黑夜女神呼唤起自己的女儿，墨诺忒斯和他的牛都愣怔当场。

终于那一个学者忍不住了，问道：

“这个笛子你肯出售吗？我用我创造出的所有造物跟你换。”

冒险者答道：

“这可是我的宝贝，我很舍不得它，现在它涨价了。”

学者们问：

“涨到多少？”

“我要十个吻。”

“什么？”学者们更吃惊了。

“吻这种事强求不来，我们还是用自己的笛子，一样能听到美妙的音乐。”

冒险者悠闲地说：

“那我只能和我的小鹅们一起听这笛子了。”

那只最小的天鹅气得翅膀拍得啪啪作响。

第三天，学者们又照旧从城外走过。

冒险者再一次吹响他的笛子，他想起哈迪斯在海底都市的国会议事堂前，走入灾难之中的样子，这一次的声音比前两次都要动听得多，就连科库特斯的泪水都要为这美妙的声音而平息下来，

卡戎听到这笛声忘了撑杆，刻耳柏洛斯听到这笛声忘了晚餐，就连宫殿里的冥王听了都拍打着空空荡荡不知什么时候才会有人坐的冥后宝座落下眼泪，

顺着笛声空中甚至出现一只暗影玲龙，笛声停了又消失，学者们看得目瞪口呆，讨论着这到底是什么样的造物，

蛇发的女妖们从冥王宫殿里溜出来，趴在他腿边嬉皮笑脸地说自己能给他五十个吻，能不能把笛子给她们。

还是那个学者，他非常急切地问道：

“我可以将城中最美丽的姑娘介绍给你，如果她爱上你，她一定会给你十个吻的，你能不能把笛子卖给我？”

冒险者抬起眼皮看了他一眼，答道：

“这可不行，谁买了东西，谁付钱，这是一条真理，在冥界也适用，我要那姑娘的吻做什么？而且啊，我现在越来越舍不得这笛子，我可要涨价了。”

学者们问：

“涨到多少？”

“我要一千个吻。”

“什么？”学者们简直要晕倒了。

“你这是坐地起价，还强人所难！”

学者们散去了。

冒险者躺在地上，头枕着石头，嘴边叼着笛子：

“那我就把笛子送给我的小鹅们，我看看谁要给我一千个吻呢？”

那只最小的天鹅气得一屁股坐在地上，忍无可忍地说了人话。

“一千个吻？你可真敢要价！你当这里是利姆萨·罗敏萨的大广场吗？没用的废物，你有没有想过他要是真的付给你你要怎么办？”

冒险者笑：

“都叫到一千个吻了，你终于舍得出现了。”

他的身后出现了身穿黑袍的身影。

“哈迪斯，还是该叫你冥王？”

哈迪斯垂下金色的眼睛说道：

“你是怎么发现的？你甚至没有眼睛。”

冒险者不回头地说：

“我早就说过，找你不需要眼睛。

有时候有眼睛反而比没有眼睛更麻烦，

当我睁开眼看你的时候，我看到的是你厌恶的表情和高举的法杖，

我看到的是你懒惰的姿态和对残次品的轻视，

我的耳朵听到你刺耳的讽刺和嘲笑，

可是当我失去眼睛，

我感受到你的羽毛轻柔地触碰我的手背，

我感受到你在为我遮挡寒风，

我感受到你的法杖敲在地上时不易被察觉的颤抖；

我睁开眼睛时，看到的是无影在扰乱世界，

当我闭上眼睛，看到的是阳光下熠熠生辉的亚马乌罗提，

我用腿跑遍了幻影都市的每一个角落，用手抚摸过每一块城砖，

当我闭上眼睛，我就离开了黑风海底，

而是来到万年前的智慧之都。

哈迪斯，我在多玛时就见过你的画像，我在水晶都、法诺村、大电梯前、黑风海底都见过你，

可我今天才算真正认识你。

我现在和你一样了，我听完你的故事，和你一起走过赎罪的塔尔塔罗斯，我和你一起走过记忆的爱丽舍，

我感受你的痛苦，铭记你的回忆，击碎你的面具，理解你的犹豫，

你会接纳这个残破的灵魂吗，

你会记住我吗，

真正的你正端坐在冥王的宝座上，

出现在这里的，正是你的宽恕吗？”

哈迪斯看着他空洞的眼眶，金色的眼睛移开目光：

“你赢了，你可以离开冥界了。”

冒险者苦笑说道：

“这奖励未免对我太过残忍。”

哈迪斯转向冒险者说道：

“我知道你想问什么，我会跟在你身后，连妖灵王那种小鬼都能轻而易举做出一个分身，我又怎么可能做不到，”

他露出那种惯常的笑容，像是嘲讽又像是欣慰，

“真没办法，我可放心不下你这个蠢货一个人到处旅行，反正你的身体里也带着不少灵魂，多带我一个应该没关系吧，我可不想走路啊。”

“不过，离开冥界的规矩，你要记好，”

“不要回头。”

“正如逝去的时光无法重现，逝去的人也不会再回来。”

“回到生者的世界怎么可能不付出一点代价呢？你这一生只有一次机会来到这里，只要你回头了，你就会永远留在冥界，大英雄。”

卡戎将他们送至冥河的对岸，冒险者走在前面，而哈迪斯悄无声息地跟在他的身后，像一道影子。

冒险者不断地确认哈迪斯是否在他身后，可是他不能回头去看，他不断地询问，不断地向身后伸出手。

一开始哈迪斯会回应他，会让他抓住自己的袖子，但是他们越来越往上，离阳界越来越近，哈迪斯的声音逐渐变弱，消失，袖子也逐渐从冒险者的手中滑落。

冒险者听见两个少年的声音，他们在城市里打闹，黑袍在大理石地砖上蹭过，留下沙沙的声响。

冒险者问道：

“哈迪斯，哈迪斯，你还在我身后吗？”

没有人回答他，只有他自己的回音，回荡在冥界的石阶上。

冒险者慌乱地说道：

“哈迪斯，我想起一些事，我想起玛托雅，想起琳，想起水晶公；

我想起雷克兰德的卫兵，想起伊尔美格的妖灵，想起珂露西亚的工匠村；

我想起那些战斗，我想起那些相遇，我想起那些别离；

我想起人们拯救世界的宏愿，我想起第一世界的无尽光，

可是关于你反而模糊了，我有些记不清你跟我讲的亚马乌罗提了，你再和我讲一遍好不好？”

仍然没有人回应他。

冒险者继续往上走，他已经感觉到阳光的亮，他触到温热的石墙和湿润的泥土。

冒险者听见两个青年讨论的声音，其中一个擅长创造魔法，另一个不那么擅长，他听见书页翻动的声音，在学院里留下簌簌的声响。

冒险者哀伤地说道：

“哈迪斯，你还在我身后吗？

我想起了更多的事，我想起飞燕，想起玛格奈，想起莉瑟；

我想起武士刀锋上的日光，像宝石那样晶亮；

我想起阿拉米格的白狮鹫，喷出的风可以吹散所有的风霜；

我想起黄金港的美酒，想起红玉海的波浪，

可是关于你，哈迪斯，我越来越模糊了，我不记得你变为天鹅时的样子了，

你可不可以伸出手再为我挡一挡风？”

仍然没有人回应他。

冒险者只得继续往上走。

他已经听到有小虫从身边爬过，有青草的香气萦绕在鼻端，阳光的热就在他脸上了。

冒险者听见那两个青年开始争吵，他们讨论海对面的灾难，讨论行星意志的召唤，其中一个就任了爱梅特赛尔克，而另一个永远地离开了他们的故乡。

冒险者站住了脚，他似乎意识到了什么，说道：

“哈迪斯，我全都想起来了，

我想起拉诺西亚的海港，

我想起萨纳兰的阳光，

我想起黑衣森林的水车，

我想起忘忧骑士亭的酒香，

我想起我猎杀的第一只魔物，赚到的第一笔佣金，

我想起我遇到的第一个队友，第一个迷宫，

我想起我讨伐的第一个蛮神，死在我手下的第一个人，

——可是我不记得你在冥界门前凝视我的样子了，哈迪斯，

我明明盯着你看了一整晚，怎么会突然遗忘？

你说的对，你看，我就是个废物，残次品，连自己的历史都记不住，

请你以后一直一直跟在我身边吧，把那些故事一遍一遍，讲到我再也拿不动我的弓箭，

我没有你要怎么继续接下来的旅途？

只有一步之遥了，请你给我一点回应吧。

我是代表光的战士，海德林的使徒，

属于英雄的时间已经过去那么多，未来还会有更久，

但是属于我的，只有这短短的九天，

我用了三天了解你，用了三天爱上你，用了三天确认你的温柔，

我的一生短暂，但是这九天漫长，

人人皆称我为英雄，英雄的名号来自辉煌的战绩，

如果明天出现一个更英勇的冒险者，那么我何去何从？

只有你的爱，让我知道我是真实存在的，

如果我说我无法再指向光的方向，

你会握住我的手吗？”

冒险者空洞的眼眶里留下一滴泪，它与哈迪斯在塔尔塔罗斯的沼泽中流的那一滴成分相同，

落在冒险者蹭过泥土、擦过鲜血的衣摆上，

他像是突然惊醒一般，继续说道：

“不，哈迪斯，我不能那么做，

我可以爱你，但我不能带你回家，

我还是要继续向前，即使听不到回答，

我已经确认过我爱你，便不能再沉溺其间，

这正是我进入冥界的目的，现在它已达成，我便重新变回光之战士，

爱像冥河的水，一旦踏入便会永堕，只要这一瞬间的爱是真实的，对我来说便已经足够，

正如逝去的时光无法重现，逝去的人也不会再回来，

你是明白的，你从一开始就没想和我一起回去对吗？

请让我亲吻你吧，

因为这即是永别。”

冒险者感到一双带着铁甲的手覆上自己的前额，遮住空洞的眼眶，擦干脸上的泪光，

身后传来一股推力，将他推向那光里。

“给我……记住……”

“我们……曾经活在这个世上。”

“不要回头。”

冒险者站在草地上，面前是柔软的泥土与奔腾的溪流，头顶是湛蓝的天空，空气中芳花与细草的香味，身后冥界幽深的大门已经关闭，再寻不到一丝踪迹。

伟大的英雄光之战士，他的蓝眼睛闪耀，他的武器光亮，他所失去的一切回到他的身上，

他的目光坚定，他的声名远扬。

少年少女将他簇拥，魔法师给他祝福，卫兵因他鼓舞，妖灵为他歌唱。

战神哈罗妮啊，为他高举你的剑吧！

他已将冥王镇压于幽冥的地底，

在行星的以太洪流中永安他的魂灵！


	2. Look back

歌唱吧，哈罗妮！

为你座下勇武的英雄光之战士，

他手持重剑、太刀与巨斧，深入黑风海底的永夜，

讨伐罪恶的冥王！

无畏的冒险者沉入漆黑的深渊，

扣响冥界的大门，

守门的巨犬刻耳柏洛斯抬起一个脑袋，

“嗬，嗬，是谁扰我清梦？”

冒险者说：“我要进去找一个人。”

刻耳柏洛斯用粗暴的命令赶走他：

“去，去，快走开，冥界的大门不许任何人进入，正如逝去的时光无法重现，逝去的人也不会再回来。”

冒险者放下手中的重剑递给他说：

“善良的刻耳柏洛斯啊，你是这世界上心肠最好的巨犬，这是我从原初世界带来的重剑，它曾陪着我斩杀无数食罪灵，剑身浸润了魔物的鲜血，我将它送给你，请你让我见哈迪斯。”

刻耳柏洛斯的第一个头叼起纯黑的重剑，含糊不清地说：

“好吧，好吧，不过只能见一面，你可以他问一个问题，然后快快从这里滚蛋！”

冒险者在大门外等到月亮升起，一只鲸头鸛从门里飞出来，落在他眼前。

鲸头鸛化为人形，他的前额有一缕白发，身上穿着像太阳一样灼目的礼服，那是皇帝的华装。

哈迪斯不耐烦地说：“你有什么问题要问我？”

冒险者说：“我要你给我讲讲你在世界分裂后的事。”

哈迪斯露出怀念的神情说道：“那可真是个很长的故事了。”

于是哈迪斯开始讲述起来，他说起世界分裂后的混沌，他说起仅存的无影们的悲伤。

他提起亚拉戈的辉煌，始皇帝在他的辅佐下南征北战，将整个大陆纳入版图，

水晶闪闪发亮，为先进的科技提供能源，蛮神巴哈姆特，迸发出耀目的华光。

接下来是灵灾，

大地开裂，帝国覆灭；文明陷落，冰雪肆虐；洪水滔天，城邦北迁。

冒险者听着听着，支撑不住地睡了过去，待他醒来，

月亮落下的时间已到，哈迪斯又化成鲸头鸛飞走。

于是冒险者再次敲响了冥界的大门。

守门的巨犬刻耳柏洛斯抬起第二个脑袋对他吼道：

“嗬，嗬，又是你，你为什么还不离开？当心我把你当成骨头啃了！”

冒险者解下腰间的打刀递给他说：

“聪慧的刻耳柏洛斯啊，你是这世界上最识货的巨犬，这是我从东方大陆带来的打刀，它曾和我一道斩杀疯狂的皇太子，还一个国家以自由，

无数人称赞这宝刀的锋利，更多的人头颅尽丧刀下，我将它送给你，请你再让我见哈迪斯。”

刻耳柏洛斯的第二个头叼起华美的打刀，得意洋洋地说：

“好吧，好吧，不过只能见一面，你可以再问他一个问题，不过这可没有下次了！”

冒险者在大门外等到星辰满天，那只鲸头鸛再次从门里飞出来，落在他眼前。

鲸头鸛化为人形，他的身上开了一个大洞，身上穿着像月亮一样撒满银辉的衣服，那是无影的黑袍。

哈迪斯无奈地问他：“这次又有什么问题要问我？”

冒险者说：“我要你给我讲讲你在上古时代的事。”

哈迪斯露出悲怆的神情说道：“那可是一个更长的故事了。”

于是哈迪斯又开始耐心地讲述起来，那可真是个好地方，安稳又豁亮，他说起马克连萨斯广场的微风，他说起站在阿科拉塔上所见到的天空。

他提起阿尼德罗的研究，拉哈布雷亚教授创造出火焰织成的不死鸟，比世上所有的灯更亮更烫。

创造管理局永远热闹非凡，人们自由地思考与创作；人民辩论馆里即使出现分歧，也会求同存异，那里有着各式各样的思想。

战争对他们来说只是书本上的概念，为了领土而厮杀更是闻所未闻，真人活在永恒的时间之中，拥有不屈的灵魂。

冒险者听着听着，再一次支撑不住地睡了过去，待他醒来，

满天星辰尽数陨落，哈迪斯变回鲸头鸛的时间又到了。

于是冒险者第三次敲响了冥界的大门。

守门的巨犬刻耳柏洛斯抬起第三个脑袋对他狂吠：

“嗬，嗬，又是你这个可恶的人类，你这次又要来做什么？如果你再不走，你就会变成我的一道美餐！”

冒险者解下背上的巨斧递给他说：

“无畏的刻耳柏洛斯啊，你是这世界上最勇敢的巨犬，你才不会怕冥王对你的惩罚，

这是我从冒险的起始就带在身上的巨斧，它陪伴我待在格里达尼亚的露天剧场，陪伴我穿过利姆萨·罗敏萨的海港，陪伴我走过乌尔达哈的红玉大街和白银小巷；

它为我斩杀蛮神，对抗仇敌，开辟前路，我对待它甚至比对待我自己更细心，这是我最后的武器，

现在，我将它送给你，请你，再让我见哈迪斯一面。”

刻耳柏洛斯的第三个头叼起沉重的巨斧，十分心虚地说：

“好吧，好吧，你就用这个再买一个问题吧，不过你要记住，无论是谁的灵魂，最后都会散入以太，

如果你再不离开，暴怒的冥王听闻有人偷偷会见死去的亡魂，真的会把你给我做晚餐！”

冒险者在大门外等啊等啊，在外面的世界应当已是黄昏，在这里只有些微的光从崖缝中消失，

那只鲸头鸛终于再一次飞了出来，落在他眼前。

鲸头鸛化为人形，他的神情落寞，身上穿着没有任何装饰的衣服，像是最深沉的夜色，那是古代人的长袍。

哈迪斯面带悲悯地问他：“你已用尽最后的机会，到底是什么问题让你拼尽全部身家？”

冒险者说：“真不好意思，这次我没有什么要问的。”

“那就别搭理我！你知道飞出来有多困难吗？”哈迪斯非常生气地说，

“还是说你是那种人？没办法忍受沉默的类型？真是麻烦的英雄大人啊……”

冒险者说道：“我不要你回答问题，也不要你向我讲述什么。我要你待在这里，让我好好看看你。”

他们从黄昏待到黎明，冒险者记住他每一次睫毛的扇动，每一次轻柔的呼吸。

崖缝里透出些微光亮，日出的时刻又到了，哈迪斯的手被微光照到，便化为一只羽翼。

“你记住这些就足够了，正如逝去的时光无法重现，逝去的人也不会再回来。”

冒险者看着鲸头鸛远去，自言自语道：“若我说不够呢？”

他的掌心里躺着一片鲸头鸛的羽毛。

“回来，回来，你不能进去！任何进入冥界的人都无法再回去！”刻耳柏洛斯气急败坏地暴跳，把冥界的大地跺得震天响。

守门的巨犬刻耳柏洛斯三张嘴里塞满了礼物，三个头谁也不愿意放下自己那个，他变成了叼着树枝的狗崽子，再也不能把冒险者当晚餐了。

鲸头鸛的羽毛为他指引了方向，他奔跑入冥界大门，穿过生长着黑色的白杨和不结果的椰树的花园，在地上追着巨鸟飞行的影子，它飞得快他就跑得快，它飞得慢他就跑得慢。

奔涌的冥河阿喀隆阻断了他的去路，痛苦之河里没有水流，流淌的都是无人纪念的亡魂，它们没有渡河的钱，波涛的声音都是他们的哭嚎，企图将下一个渡河的人裹挟入他们的苦难之中。

在这河水里，只有一艘小船能够浮于船上，冥界的船工卡戎来到冒险者的面前，伸出枯槁的手向他讨要硬币。

冒险者摸了摸自己的口袋说：

“我不是普通的死人，没有人为我祭奠，更没人为我下葬，没有人在我的眼睛上放硬币，

好心的船夫啊，我已身无分文，请你帮我一把，让我渡过河流去往对岸，我要去找很重要的人。”

卡戎坚定地摇了摇头说：

“没有钱，便不能上船。”

冒险者眼看鲸头鸛就快飞走，急得满头大汗，说道：

“有没有什么办法能让我过去，让我做苦工，打杂，跑腿，只要能让我过去，做什么都可以。”

卡戎还是坚定地摇头，他指了指河里的亡魂：

“我不缺劳工，但是，”

卡戎指着冒险者的眼睛说道：

“你的眼睛看起来还不错，像两颗蓝宝石，比珂露西亚的海水还要蓝，比最纯净的水晶更蓝，

如果你愿意把它们给我，我可以为你抵消两枚硬币的渡资。”

冒险者心里飞快地寻思：

没了眼睛我回去还可以向魔女玛托雅讨教如何用以太视物，在冥界里一丝光亮都没有，寻找哈迪斯只要有腿和羽毛就够了，要眼睛做什么？

于是冒险者把蓝宝石一样的眼睛给了卡戎。

河对岸是一片灰色的田园，这便是长春花之地，这里连接着两条路，一条通往痛苦之所塔尔塔罗斯，一条通往幸福之所福地爱丽舍。

鲸头鸛走走停停，像是思索了一番，飞向了塔尔塔罗斯，冒险者跟在它身后，它走他也走，它停他也停。

塔尔塔罗斯里的哀号比冥河中的还要令人心痛，这里尽数是犯了过错接受惩罚的亡魂。

哈迪斯在塔尔塔罗斯的沼泽边看了一眼，便跳了进去，冒险者也跟着他跳了进去。

冥界的河流相通，塔尔塔罗斯的沼泽连通代表着痛苦的河流科库特斯河，那条河由眼泪构成，没有人能从那里经过，就连卡戎也不行。

冒险者听见哭泣，都是他曾经听过的声音，被他杀死的蛮族和士兵的眼泪在河流里伸出手，紧锁他的口鼻，紧扣他的手脚。

冒险者的喉咙被一只手握住，他知道这些都是他的罪恶，因为那只手是一个幼年蛮族的眼泪做的，她的父母死于英雄的巨斧，她也流离终为饿殍。

“你们想要什么才能安息？”冒险者问道。

亡灵们不说话，只是哭泣，科库特斯河的水面上涨，滔天的浪花里都是一双双找不到方向的手。

冒险者说：

“我把英雄的名誉留在这里，它来自生命，现在也归还给生命。”

“你确定吗？”

一个声音说道，

“你从这里出去以后，将不会有人记得你，朋友与你冷漠相对，敌人仍会挥刀相向，屠杀带给你的辉煌空余躯壳，你所做的一切尽属虚妄，你的痕迹将一无所存，你的荣誉有千斤重，现在皆化为尘烟。”

冒险者转向哈迪斯的方向，空洞的眼框望着水中巨鸟。

鲸头鸛浮在沼泽上，抓着他的是几个世界的亡魂，是那些因合并世界而死去的破碎生命体。

有一只小手握住他的脖颈，哈迪斯留下一滴眼泪流入那手中，那是他的长子。

冒险者说：

“是的。”

那些握住他的手尽数散开，水浪沿着沼泽向科库特斯河散去，滔天的巨浪里有一部分平息下去，露出冥界灰白的天空。

冒险者手握羽毛爬出沼泽，鲸头鸛也已重新起飞。

他追上去，心里念着：

哈迪斯，现在我与你一样，满手鲜血，一身罪孽，一无所有。

鲸头鸛飞啊飞啊，它停下来休息冒险者也停下来休息，它在空中加速冒险者就在地上加速。

鲸头鸛飞到了幸福之所爱丽舍，这里是没有罪孽的灵魂所居住的地方，他们活在纯白色的城市里，永远没有痛苦。

哈迪斯落在了一个喷泉旁，一群穿着黑色长袍、戴着白色面具、身材高大的人从喷泉边走过，鲸头鸛的眼睛默默凝视着他们远去的身影。

“真是一只固执的鸟，像我的一位好友。”

冒险者听出这声音是希斯拉德。

“你好，你看上去是个旅行者。”

而这个声音是奥尔什方。

奥尔什方问：

“你怎么了，你的眼眶里空空荡荡，却流下泪来，你先坐在这里，我去为你找一方手帕。”

这样一来冒险者也坐在喷泉边，他听见奥尔什方对他说：

“你很像我过去的一个挚友，不过他不留胡子，没有这么多伤疤，眉间没有皱纹，他喜欢笑胜过哭泣，他遭遇的相遇多过别离，他还有一双极为美丽的蓝色眼睛……对不起，我说错了话。”

冒险者摇摇头表示没关系。

“我很思念他，可是我希望他永远不要出现在这里。”

哈迪斯扇动翅膀，冒险者知道他一定又留下了什么。

“我把我的时间留在这里。”冒险者说道。

他很快就知道这意味着什么，他经历了他所经历过的一切伤痛，从路易索瓦大师的牺牲到敏菲利亚的离去，从风雪之下的冰之巫女一直到最为优秀的帕帕力莫。

时间是治愈伤痛的良药，而他的时间被遗留在幸福之所里，当他每一次经历过痛苦，人们都说过一段时间他就会走出来，可他没有时间了。

他遇见一切失去的人，那些伤痛在他愈合的口子上重新割了一遍，直到鲜血淋漓。

那些记忆永远都不会遗忘，永远像是昨天才发生一样，死亡的画面永远清晰，他没能抓住的手永远近在眼前，他的眼前是无止境的噩梦。

他被涌来的悲痛压得几乎直不起腰，鲸头鸛也一样，可它拍拍翅膀，又要起飞了。

冒险者追上去，心里念着：

哈迪斯，现在我与你一样，满身伤痛，空留余恨，背负整个世界的重量。

第三天，鲸头鸛没有飞远，它扇动翅膀，飞进了冥王的宫殿。

冒险者才一踏进去，冥王的声音便从帘幕后传来：

“有一个活人进入了我的宫殿！滚出去！”

冥王宫殿里的雕像和蛇发的女妖们一起大喊着：

“滚出去！”

冒险者没有退却，他向冥王吼道：

“我要知道哈迪斯去了什么地方！”

冥王的权杖敲在地上，把冥界的一切震得摇晃，他说：

“他早就消散了，他是个原生种无影，连亡魂都不算，早就进入了以太之流循环往复！正如逝去的时光无法重现，逝去的人也不会再回来！”

冒险者喊道：“我还要见他！”

冥王怒吼道：

“你这是做梦！”

冥王宫殿里张开血口的巨狼和有毒的蟾蜍一起大喊着：

“你这是做梦！”

冥王的宫殿都被他的怒火震得扭曲，他高声吼道：

“你已经穿过了刻耳柏洛斯镇守的大门，你穿过了卡戎摆渡的阿喀隆河，你穿过了长春花平原，你穿过了塔尔塔罗斯，你穿过了爱丽舍，你把我的地盘弄得一团乱，还不够吗？”

冥王宫殿里的宝箱和珠玉都王冠空无一物的嘴一起大喊着：

“还不够吗？”

冒险者握紧怀中的羽毛：

“若我说不够呢？”

帘幕后的冥王大发雷霆：

“你一介活人违反规则进入我的冥界之门，我没有立即杀死你已是开恩，而你居然还妄想寻找一个不存在的人，难道你以为不需要付出任何代价吗？

我要将你判处永无止境的劳役，在长春花平原上为我牧鹅，直至获得冥王的宽恕为止，而我，”

冥王的声音响彻整个冥界：

“永远不会宽恕你！”

冒险者没有武器，没办法反抗冥王，只好来到灰色的长春花平原上，为冥王管理他的鹅。

长春花平原枯萎破败，没有任何生机，冒险者带着鹅群在田野上游荡，饿了吃甘草，渴了饮冷水，累了就睡在天鹅们柔软的羽毛之间，有一只最小的天鹅伸出洁白的翅膀，为他挡住冥界厉厉的寒风。

冒险者每天都能看见爱丽舍的城墙，那里每天都洋溢着幸福与快乐。有一群着黑袍戴白面的学者每天都会在城边走过，吟风弄月，讨论着世界的模样。

他用芦苇做笛身，用草叶做笛穗，做了一支笛子，当那群学者走过，他想着哈迪斯在露天席大广场上与他初遇的样子，就呜呜地吹响。那笛子的声音是如此动人，连哭泣的亡魂都驻足聆听。

只有一个学者看向他，问他：

“这是什么笛子？”

冒险者答：

“这是一支魔笛，是我的宝贝。”

这笛子吹出来的声音实在是太美妙了，简直连睡神修普诺斯也要睁开他的眼睛，学者们站在城边，都很感兴趣。

那个学者问他：

“这个笛子你肯出售吗？城里的金子随你搬。”

冒险者答道：

“这可是我的宝贝，如果你诚心要我就卖给你，我要一个吻。”

“什么？”学者们很吃惊，没见过这样的流氓。

“你这瞎眼的鹅倌怎么可以提这种要求，这笛子不要也罢。”

冒险者不屑地说：

“不要就不要，我吹给小鹅们听。”

那只最小的天鹅气得嘎嘎大叫。

第二天，学者们又照旧从城外走过。

冒险者吹起他的笛子，这一次他想起哈迪斯在隆卡的森林里给他寻脉灯火的样子，声音比前一次还要动听，死神停下了他的镰刀，黑夜女神呼唤起自己的女儿，墨诺忒斯和他的牛都愣怔当场。

终于那一个学者忍不住了，问道：

“这个笛子你肯出售吗？我用我创造出的所有造物跟你换。”

冒险者答道：

“这可是我的宝贝，我很舍不得它，现在它涨价了。”

学者们问：

“涨到多少？”

“我要十个吻。”

“什么？”学者们更吃惊了。

“吻这种事强求不来，我们还是用自己的笛子，一样能听到美妙的音乐。”

冒险者悠闲地说：

“那我只能和我的小鹅们一起听这笛子了。”

那只最小的天鹅气得翅膀拍得啪啪作响。

第三天，学者们又照旧从城外走过。

冒险者再一次吹响他的笛子，这一次他想起哈迪斯在海底都市的国会议事堂前，走入灾难之中的样子，声音比前两次都要动听得多，就连科库特斯的泪水都要为这美妙的声音而平息下来，

卡戎听到这笛声忘了撑杆，刻耳柏洛斯听到这笛声忘了晚餐，就连宫殿里的冥王听了都拍打着空空荡荡不知什么时候才会有人坐的冥后宝座落下眼泪，

顺着笛声空中甚至出现一只暗影玲龙，笛声停了又消失，学者们看得目瞪口呆，讨论着这到底是什么样的造物，

蛇发的女妖们从冥王宫殿里溜出来，趴在他腿边嬉皮笑脸地说自己能给他五十个吻，能不能把笛子给她们。

还是那个学者，他非常急切地问道：

“我可以将城中最美丽的姑娘介绍给你，如果她爱上你，她一定会给你十个吻的，你能不能把笛子卖给我？”

冒险者抬起眼皮看了他一眼，答道：

“这可不行，谁买了东西，谁付钱，这是一条真理，在冥界也适用，我要那姑娘的吻做什么？而且啊，我现在越来越舍不得这笛子，我可要涨价了。”

学者们问：

“涨到多少？”

“我要一千个吻。”

“什么？”学者们简直要晕倒了。

“你这是坐地起价，还强人所难！”

学者们散去了。

冒险者躺在地上，头枕着石头，嘴边叼着笛子：

“那我就把笛子送给我的小鹅们，我看看谁要给我一千个吻呢？”

那只最小的天鹅气得一屁股坐在地上，忍无可忍地说了人话。

“一千个吻？你可真敢要价！你当这里是利姆萨·罗敏萨的大广场吗？没用的废物，你有没有想过他要是真的付给你你要怎么办？”

冒险者笑：

“都叫到一千个吻了，你终于舍得出现了。”

他的身后出现了身穿黑袍的身影。

“哈迪斯，还是该叫你冥王？”

哈迪斯垂下金色的眼睛说道：

“你是怎么发现的？你甚至没有眼睛。”

冒险者不回头地说：

“我早就说过，找你不需要眼睛。

有时候有眼睛反而比没有眼睛更麻烦，

当我睁开眼看你的时候，我看到的是你厌恶的表情和高举的法杖，

我看到的是你懒惰的姿态和对残次品的轻视，

我的耳朵听到你刺耳的讽刺和嘲笑，

可是当我失去眼睛，

我感受到你的羽毛轻柔地触碰我的手背，

我感受到你在为我遮挡寒风，

我感受到你的法杖敲在地上时不易被察觉的颤抖；

我睁开眼睛时，看到的是无影在扰乱世界，

当我闭上眼睛，看到的是阳光下熠熠生辉的亚马乌罗提，

我用腿跑遍了幻影都市的每一个角落，用手抚摸过每一块城砖，

当我闭上眼睛，我就离开了黑风海底，

而是来到万年前的智慧之都。

哈迪斯，我在多玛时就见过你的画像，我在水晶都、法诺村、大电梯前、黑风海底都见过你，

可我今天才算真正认识你。

我现在和你一样了，我听完你的故事，和你一起走过赎罪的塔尔塔罗斯，我和你一起走过记忆的爱丽舍，

我感受你的痛苦，铭记你的回忆，击碎你的面具，理解你的犹豫，

你会接纳这个残破的灵魂吗，

你会记住我吗，

真正的你正端坐在冥王的宝座上，

出现在这里的，正是你的宽恕吗？”

哈迪斯看着他空洞的眼眶，金色的眼睛移开目光：

“你赢了，你可以离开冥界了。”

冒险者苦笑说道：

“这奖励未免对我太过残忍。”

哈迪斯转向冒险者说道：

“我知道你想问什么，我会跟在你身后，连妖灵王那种小鬼都能轻而易举做出一个分身，我又怎么可能做不到，”

他露出那种惯常的笑容，像是嘲讽又像是欣慰，

“真没办法，我可放心不下你这个蠢货一个人到处旅行，反正你的身体里也带着不少灵魂，多带我一个应该没关系吧，我可不想走路啊。”

“不过，离开冥界的规矩，你要记好，”

“不要回头。”

“正如逝去的时光无法重现，逝去的人也不会再回来。”

“回到生者的世界怎么可能不付出一点代价呢？你这一生只有一次机会来到这里，只要你回头了，你就会永远留在冥界，大英雄。”

卡戎将他们送至冥河的对岸，冒险者走在前面，而哈迪斯悄无声息地跟在他的身后，像一道影子。

冒险者不断地确认哈迪斯是否在他身后，可是他不能回头去看，他不断地询问，不断地向身后伸出手。

一开始哈迪斯会回应他，会让他抓住自己的袖子，但是他们越来越往上，离阳界越来越近，哈迪斯的声音逐渐变弱，消失，袖子也逐渐从冒险者的手中滑落。

冒险者听见两个少年的声音，他们在城市里打闹，黑袍在大理石地砖上蹭过，留下沙沙的声响。

冒险者问道：

“哈迪斯，哈迪斯，你还在我身后吗？”

没有人回答他，只有他自己的回音，回荡在冥界的石阶上。

冒险者慌乱地说道：

“哈迪斯，我想起一些事，我想起玛托雅，想起琳，想起水晶公；

我想起雷克兰德的卫兵，想起伊尔美格的妖灵，想起珂露西亚的工匠村；

我想起那些战斗，我想起那些相遇，我想起那些别离；

我想起人们拯救世界的宏愿，我想起第一世界的无尽光，

可是关于你反而模糊了，我有些记不清你跟我讲的亚马乌罗提了，你再和我讲一遍好不好？”

仍然没有人回应他。

冒险者继续往上走，他已经感觉到阳光的亮，他触到温热的石墙和湿润的泥土。

冒险者听见两个青年讨论的声音，其中一个擅长创造魔法，另一个不那么擅长，他听见书页翻动的声音，在学院里留下簌簌的声响。

冒险者哀伤地说道：

“哈迪斯，你还在我身后吗？

我想起了更多的事，我想起飞燕，想起玛格奈，想起莉瑟；

我想起武士刀锋上的日光，像宝石那样晶亮；

我想起阿拉米格的白狮鹫，喷出的风可以吹散所有的风霜；

我想起黄金港的美酒，想起红玉海的波浪，

可是关于你，哈迪斯，我越来越模糊了，我不记得你变为天鹅时的样子了，

你可不可以伸出手再为我挡一挡风？”

仍然没有人回应他。

冒险者只得继续往上走。

他已经听到有小虫从身边爬过，有青草的香气萦绕在鼻端，阳光的热就在他脸上了。

冒险者听见那两个青年开始争吵，他们讨论海对面的灾难，讨论行星意志的召唤，其中一个就任了爱梅特赛尔克，而另一个永远地离开了他们的故乡。

冒险者站住了脚，他似乎意识到了什么，说道：

“哈迪斯，我全都想起来了，

我想起拉诺西亚的海港，

我想起萨纳兰的阳光，

我想起黑衣森林的水车，

我想起忘忧骑士亭的酒香，

我想起我猎杀的第一只魔物，赚到的第一笔佣金，

我想起我遇到的第一个队友，第一个迷宫，

我想起我讨伐的第一个蛮神，死在我手下的第一个人，

——可是我不记得你在冥界门前凝视我的样子了，哈迪斯，

我明明盯着你看了一整晚，怎么会突然遗忘？

你说的对，你看，我就是个废物，残次品，连自己的历史都记不住，

请你以后一直一直跟在我身边吧，把那些故事一遍一遍，讲到我再也拿不动我的弓箭，

我没有你要怎么继续接下来的旅途？

只有一步之遥了，请你给我一点回应吧。

我是代表光的战士，海德林的使徒，

属于英雄的时间已经过去那么多，未来还会有更久，

但是属于我的，只有这短短的九天，

我用了三天了解你，用了三天爱上你，用了三天确认你的温柔，

我的一生短暂，但是这九天漫长，

人人皆称我为英雄，英雄的名号来自辉煌的战绩，

如果明天出现一个更英勇的冒险者，那么我何去何从？

只有你的爱，让我知道我是真实存在的，

如果我说我无法再指向光的方向，

你会握住我的手吗？”

冒险者空洞的眼眶里留下一滴泪，它与哈迪斯在塔尔塔罗斯的沼泽中流的那一滴成分相同，

落在冒险者蹭过泥土、擦过鲜血的衣摆上，

冒险者从怀中掏出那片鲸头鸛的羽毛，眼泪滴落在羽毛上，便化为一颗石榴籽，

“哈迪斯？”

过多的记忆涌入冒险者的脑海，倾听，感受，思考，古代都市的高楼在他眼前塌陷，终究化为平静无波的海面，

这一切的逝去是那样苦痛，冒险者忍不住了，回身去拥抱他，可是身后的哈迪斯，早就不是他熟悉的黑发金眸的样子，而是冥王庞大的身型，

巨大的手握住法杖，无数腕足支撑起他的身体，光面前的石阶一下子塌陷，他无助地向空中抓去，抓住一只手。

“哈迪斯，是你吗？哈迪斯？原来我不是做了一场幻梦，原来你真的在我身后，原来我不再是孤独一人。”

英雄没能通过考验，他的重剑和巨斧打败了冥王，可是他败给了爱情。

冒险者握着那颗石榴籽，石榴籽带着他来到冥王的宫殿，

那里有他被夺走的一切，他的刀剑与眼睛。

冒险者终于看见冥界，看见灰白色的天空和黑色的冥河，城堡里的每一样活物都静静地看着他，看他来到冥王座前，

冥王哈迪斯站在那帘幕后面，不发一言。

“哈迪斯？”

“你能不能掀起帘幕，我想再看看你。”

冥王哈迪斯用古代的语言，用沉重的声音说道：

“我早就不再是你记忆中的人形，而是战斗时的样子，这正是我的原貌，我的本来面目，人类无法接受与他们不相似的生物，你的眼睛会露出恐惧，手会不受控制地握紧武器，

在看到我之前，你还来得及离开这座宫殿。”

冒险者耸耸肩，说道：

“那好吧。”

他吃下了那颗石榴籽。

哈迪斯猛地掀开帘幕，巨大的手把他握起，将他举到脸前说道：

“你疯了吗，你仍然选择吃下那颗石榴籽？”

冒险者笑着说道：

“我爱你，无论是鸛鸟还是天鹅，无论是人型还是冥王，

无论你变成什么模样，无论我变成什么模样。

只是区区一个巨大的体型，我永远不会害怕哈迪斯。”

哈迪斯蠕动着他的腕足说：

“你现在和我一样，输了这场战斗，

人类的历史可笑，英雄无数次地将不义的君主赶下舞台，自己再变为全新的君主，

人们需要英雄，可是英雄名号下的那个人却随波逐流，

现在你像所有过去的光之战士一样了，

一无所有地死去，你的朋友们会为你哀悼一阵子，然后继续他们的旅程，

而你，只能永久地留在冥界。”

“也许我确实蠢笨、贪婪、低劣，可是有一点你说错了，我富可敌国。”

“为什么？”

冒险者在他掌心放了那个草笛：

“我有你的一千个吻。”

当月光再次照耀在大地上，

冥王迎来了他的神婚妻子，

冥王和他的冥后在长春花平原上散步，

花园迎来了新的作物，

人类的世界很快会迎来新的英雄，新的光之战士，

冥王只有一个妻子，

冒险者现在可以随时回头查看哈迪斯是否在他身后，

他们长厢厮守。


End file.
